


Chrysanthemum

by O_Sleeper



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo being a cutie, Fluffy Ending, Gandalf Ships It, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The autor is tired, The autor should be studying but alas, Thorin being smitten, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Sleeper/pseuds/O_Sleeper
Summary: There are certain things that only a few would have the courage to do, comb and put flowers in the hair of a dwarf king is definitely one of them.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crisântemos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250832) by [O_Sleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Sleeper/pseuds/O_Sleeper). 



> This is a translation of a work I posted back in 2019, probably the last thing I wrote and the last thing I posted tbh  
> 

**Chrysanthemum**

The dwarfs watched, all frozen, the scene that was being unfolded near the river right before their eyes. Even Gandalf had interrupted his thoughts to watch, with a tiny smile on his lips.

Even with his back turned, Thorin was well aware that some pairs of eyes were fixed on him and the one who delicately combed his hair. But he didn't have much time to even think about getting angry, because Bilbo was so careful in what he was doing and Thorin was feeling all the affection that the hobbit wanted to convey, that any trace of anger would quickly disappear.

A surprised exclamation escaped the mouth of some dwarves when Bilbo bent down to reach some flowers, which were growing in abundance around there. Kili and Fili could barely blink, but the smile welling up on their faces was enough to know that they were both much more than just happy.

  
The hobbit, on the other hand, tried, with some success, not to think about the twelve dwarfs, nor the magician, who did not even try to disguise the attention that was completely focused on the two.

Careful not to pull or remove any thread, Bilbo attached the chrysanthemum to the dwarf's hair as best he could. A smile broke out on his lips when he noticed Thorin's closed eyes and, unable to contain himself, touched the king's face affectionately with one hand.

The company wondered what it had taken for Thorin to accept that, after all, beard and hair are important to a dwarf, and it is rare to see dwarves letting others touch them that way.

  
Thorin opened his eyes and saw the hobbit's calm expression in front of him, the latter still touching his face with his right hand, smiled and covered it with his own hand, in a delicate act of affection. His eyes darted over every spot on Bilbo's face, pausing for a moment on his lips, he was tempted to discover what they would taste like and what sensations kissing Bilbo would bring him.

After a brief moment of silence, with only the fire crackling audibly, Bilbo returned to focus on pinning flowers to the king's well-tended hair, oblivious to the fact that he watched his movements with attention and affection, in addition to having a small smile on the king's lips.


End file.
